DRACO Comics VS Marvel Comics
by Glacrwlf
Summary: An idea inspired by Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, watch as my OCs face up against Marvel Characters! For more information, visit FireballDragon's deviantArt gallery.


**DRACO Comics VS Marvel Comics – Script by Lorenz Arriola**

**NOTE – I do not own Marvel Comics.**

**DRACO Comics opening:**

Rob Dracolupus: Everyone knows that there are more planets out there, and some people think some of those planets support life. But have they ever thought that there were other universes? I know for a fact that this is true. It all started a while back...

Cut to Dyvel City, where Rob and the rest of his team, the Just, are fighting Black Madder.

Rob: (Gets up after being knocked down) Gods, this guy is tough!

Harry: You're telling me!

Black Madder: Fools! You shall ALL bow down before your God and master! (Gets hit by Angelo's Black Bolts) AGGGH!

Angelo: You know, I tried the whole "God and master" thing. Didn't really work out for me.

Black Madder: Do you really think that one more ally will stop me?!

Rob: No. But I think these guys can. (Captain Crash, Laserman, Metalhead, and the Crimson Beetle appear)

Black Madder: ...Now that's just not fair!

Metalhead: Sorry, we don't give a damn.

Angelo: Take this! (Fires a Black Burning Blast)

Black Madder: AGGGGGH! (Begins to struggle)

Captain Crash: What's happening?

Angelo: My Black Burning Blast... He's warping it somehow!

Crimson Beetle: What do you mean by "warping it?"

Angelo: It's almost as if he's... Manipulating the energy to his will. Making him stronger...

Laserman: What?!

Black Madder: (Laughs) Now you will DIE! (Charges at Angelo)

Rob: Angelo! (Leaps in the way, causing an dark energy implosion)

Angelo: Rob...? Rob!

Laserman: (Scans the area) ...I'm sorry. He's gone.

Captain Crash: And so is Black Madder...

Metalhead: Where did they go?

**Marvel Comics Opening:**

Spider-Man: Alright, listen up. You all know about the whole multiverse theory, right? Really? Too bad. The theory is that there's more than one universe out there, obviously. And that there are countless numbers of universes being made, maintained, or destroyed every second. A while back, I learned that this wasn't just a theory...

Cut to New York City, where Spider-Man can be seen fighting Doctor Doom.

Spider-Man: (Knocked back into a wall) OW! Aw man, this guy is tougher that I thought!

Doom: That's right insect, and now I shall squash you like the bug that you are!

Spider-Man: (Sighs) How many times do I have to say it? Spiders are arachnids!

Doom: It matters not! Soon you shall be a bloody stain on the wall, and everyone shall know the power of DOOM! (Gets hit by Captain America's shield) AGH!

Captain America: Does this guy ever shut up?

Spider-Man: Seriously.

Doom: Just because you have an ally doesn't matter. Two men, even of your might cannot- (Wolverine appears) Hmph. Even three men as mighty as- (Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye and Hulk appear) ...Impossible. You can't do this!

Wolverine: Sorry bub. (Readies his claws) We already did. (Doom brings out a spherical device)

Captain America: What's that?

Iron Man: Looks like a bomb.

Doom: Wrong! It is a teleportation device, designed to teleport me to a location you will never discover! (Presses a button and he starts glowing) Farewell, fools!

Thor starts charging his hammer with lightning.

Hawkeye: What're you doing?

Thor: Stopping him from escaping. I believe I can destroy the machine before he escapes! (Fires lightning at Doom's device, which explodes)

Doom: NOOOO! (Starts glowing with energy)

Captain America: Now what?!

Doom: The device was in the middle of scanning my body, readying it for teleportation. Now that it's destroyed, I can't set the location point!

Iron Man: So you'll just disintegrate?

Doom: If it has to be that way, I'll take one of you with me! (Charges at Thor)

Spider-Man: NO! (Leaps in the way, and the energy glows brightly. Then suddenly, the energy implodes)

Thor: Spider-Man!

Iron Man: Checking... (Scans the area for Spider-Man) He's gone...

Captain America: And so is Doom...

Wolverine: Where did they go?

Later, after the incidents...

**Chapter 1 – Harry's side**

Cut to Neo Updike City, where a man with huge metal claws can be seen holding a car in one of his claws.

Man: P-P-P-Please! Stop! Why are you doing this?!

Viceclaw: Your car rear-ended mine.

Man: I'll help you pay for it! How much?

Viceclaw: Sorry. I'm not a man of money.(Flips over the car and smashes it onto the ground. The man crawls out, bleeding from the head) ...Heh, it's a miracle you're still alive. But I don't believe in miracles.

Harry: Hey! Step away from him, Viceclaw!

Viceclaw: Well, well, well. Harry Dracolupus here to save the day!

Harry: I said step away from him!

Viceclaw: (Raises both claws up) Alright, alright... I'm done with him now. I got some new prey to hunt anyway!

They fight. Viceclaw's mighty metal pincers are no match for Harry's speed and ice powers.

Viceclaw: (Kneeling on the ground) Impossible...!

Harry: You villain types always say that! Who do you think you are?

Viceclaw: I never expected you to be so strong without your brother! Where is he?

Harry: ...Take off your claws! Hands behind your back!

Viceclaw: Oh, did something happen? (Chuckles)

Harry: Don't make me kick your ass again! (A portal opens behind Harry) What the?! (Spider-Man crashes into him, knocking him down)

Viceclaw: Who's this guy? ...More importantly, who cares? (Leaves)

Harry: What the? ...Who in the world...? (Spider-Man gets up) Do you realize that because of you, you let a madman escape?!

Spider-Man: Where am I?

Harry: Answer me! (Assumes a fighting stance) Who are you?!

Spider-Man: I'm Spider-Man, and judging from your stance, it seems you wanna fight.

Harry: Let's go!

They fight. Spider-Man, in his dazed and weakened state, cannot keep up with Harry.

Harry: Spider-Man, huh? Guy came out of nowhere. ...Could he know where Rob is? (Angelo flies in) Angelo? What are you doing here?

Angelo: I heard of a disturbance in Neo Updike, and I came here to check. ...This isn't Viceclaw.

Harry: No it isn't. He called himself Spider-Man.

Angelo: Spider-Man? ...Curious.

Harry: What is?

Angelo: I'm getting a feeling of otherworldly energy from this man.

Harry: Otherworldly? Could that mean-

Angelo: That the incident with Black Madder transported Rob to another world? Likely. But we'll need to gather more evidence than this "Spider-Man." I'll see if I can analyze him.

Harry: Evidence, huh? I know just the guy! (Runs off)

Angelo: You're coming with me. (Takes Spider-Man and flies off)

Harry runs off to the secret entrance of the lair of Atrous the Shadow Attorney.

Atrous: (Senses Harry) Harry. I knew you were here.

Harry: Nothing gets by you, does it? Good.

Atrous: I assume you're here to find out what happened to your brother.

Harry: Actually, I need your help on that. You're a mystery solver, and what happened to Rob... Was pretty damn mysterious.

Atrous: I see.

Harry: I'm pretty sure he was jettisoned into another dimension.

Atrous: I'm beginning to suspect that too. (An arrow flies at him and he grabs it)

Harry: Where did that come from?!

Atrous: Him. (Throws an Atrousrang at Hawkeye, who leaps down and dodges it)

Harry: What the? Another one?

Atrous: I got this.

They fight. Although a lawyer by practice, Atrous's advanced technology and wits trump Hawkeye's arrows.

Atrous: So how did he get here? This is unexpected.

Harry: Actually, something similar just happened a few minutes ago.

Atrous: What?

Harry: This guy named Spider-Man came outta nowhere and attacked me. I beat him, and now Angelo's gonna analyze him or something.

Atrous: Another otherworlder?! Then it must be true! Rob has leaped into an alternate dimension!

Harry: Oh Gods. I hope he's okay...

**Angelo's side**

At AngelTech labs, Angelo can be seen scanning the unconscious Spider-Man.

Angelo: His physiology says he's human... But judging from the blood sample I took... It seems he's more than that. (Analyzes Spider-Man's web shooters) And these devices... What do they do? (Web fluid shoots out) Oh! I must have to press this button. (Presses it) ...It's not working. Is it empty? (Presses it twice and more web shoots out) Oh...

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

Angelo: What the?! (Checks his computer) Mad Mechanic's attacking! (Looks at Spider-Man) ...You can wait. (Flies off)

At an auto show, Mad Mechanic can be seen attacking with his CarBorgs.

Mad Mechanic: Yes, that's it! Kill them all! And get these cars over to my lab! (Laughs)

Angelo: Mad Mechanic!

Mad Mechanic: What? Angelo Nicolai?! What a surprise! I was wondering when one of you hero types would show up!

Angelo: Call off your robots and surrender!

Mad Mechanic: I'll meet you halfway; I'll call off the CarBorgs... (Puts on a battle suit) But I won't surrender!

They fight. Even though Mad Mechanic's Cycle Suit is meant to augment his body, it stands little chance against Angelo's powers of darkness.

Mad Mechanic: (Dazed) Anyone catch the plate off that semi...?! (Falls unconscious)

Angelo: There. That should wrap things up- (A portal appears) Here? (Out of the portal leaps Wolverine) Who in the world?!

Wolverine: (Sniffs) He's close... (Sees Angelo) Hey bub, you seen a guy in a red and blue suit around here?

Angelo: Red and blue suit? Rob?

Wolverine: His name is Spider-Man.

Angelo: Spider-Man?! ...Are you a friend of his?

Wolverine: Sort of. I'm Wolverine.

Angelo: Well Wolverine, if you must know, he's out cold inside my laboratory.

Wolverine: What?! Then you must've fought him!

Angelo: What?! No, it's not what you think-

Wolverine: Shut up! You beat him senseless, and If you're not gonna tell me where he is, then I'll make you! (Readies his claws) FIGHT!

They fight. Still pumped up from the fight with the Mechanic, Angelo overtakes Wolverine's animal senses and Adamantium skeleton.

Angelo: Another one... How many of these strangers are we going to get?! (Takes Wolverine and flies off)

Back at the lab, Angelo is intrigued when he scans Wolverine.

Angelo: Amazing...! His entire skeleton is made of some unknown metal! This is all quite fascinating, but I really hope we don't get anymore- (A portal opens) Oh, Gods...

Captain America: (Leaps out of the portal) What have you done to them?! (Throws his shield at Angelo, who catches it and throws it back) What?!

Angelo: You're from the same place as Spider-Man and Wolverine, aren't you?

Captain America: How did you do that?

Angelo: I have some good reflexes.

Captain America: Let them go!

Angelo: Not until I know what's going on! (Captain America readies himself and Angelo sighs)

They fight. Angelo's Stone of Darkness is just on par with Captain America's advanced military training, superhuman chemical augmentation and Mighty Shield. The match is a draw.

Angelo: It seems we are evenly matched.

Cap: So it would seem. But I'm not here to fight you. (Grabs Spider-Man and runs off)

Angelo: Wait! ...Crap.

**Iron Man's side**

At Stark Industries, Tony Stark can be seen working on his latest Iron Man suit.

Stark: Alright, let's test this sucker out. (Puts on the suit) Systems seem to be running normally... (A huge bar rises up on his display) Huh. A massive energy spike at... Here. Why is it here? (Rob falls out of a portal) What the Hell?

Rob: Huh? Where am I?

Iron Man: Interesting...

Rob: Huh?! (Sees Iron Man but thinks it's Black Madder in his daze) Black Madder? MADDER! (Charges towards Iron Man, who guards himself) EXPLODING FIST! (Punches Iron Man, and blasts him with energy)

Iron Man: Who the Hell are you?

Rob: What the? How did you?

Iron Man: This armor's harder than you think kid. But if you wanna fight, be my guest!

They fight. Even Rob can't handle Iron Man's suit in his dazed and confused state.

Iron Man: (Scans Rob) ...He's still alive. He's strong for a kid. Hmm? (Scans Rob's Draconian Coin) That pendant... So that's where the energy came from. And that portal... Could that mean...? (An alarm goes off on his display) Huh?! (Checks it) Green Goblin?! And just when Web-Head had left. (Points to the unconscious Rob) Stay here. (Flies off)

Green Goblin is robbing a bank.

Iron Man: Robbing a bank? That's kinda cliché, even for you!

Green Goblin: Iron Man?! What happened to Spidey? Oh, right; that whole Doom incident!

Iron Man: Alright, let's make this quick, I got things to do!

They fight. Iron Man's suit is more than enough to take down the likes of the Green Goblin.

Green Goblin: Ugh... (Faints)

Iron Man: Well that was easy enough. ...Too easy, in fact. (A portal appears) Yup, I knew it.

Viceclaw: (Leaps out) What the? Where am I? (Sees the money Green Goblin was holding) Well, don't mind if I do! (Tries to take it, but is stopped by Iron Man's Repulsor Beams) Crap!

Iron Man: He didn't get the money, neither do you!

Viceclaw: Well, then I'll just have to take it!

They fight. Iron Man easily defeats Viceclaw.

Iron Man: (Scans Viceclaw) Judging from these readings, I'm guessing he's another "visitor". This day just keeps getting better. Spider-Man...

Harry: Rob...

Iron Man/Harry: Where are you?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
